Bride's Problem
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: As Fleur gets ready for her wedding to Bill. A life changing event occurs that could derail the entire thing. What does she have to do.. not much except pay her life debt to one Harry Potter. One-Shot.


**Bride's Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: While struggling with some writers block, as well as this idea hitting me while driving. I decided to put it on paper... err... computer... you get the drift.**

**As this is a one-shot tell me what do you think. Should it stay a one-shot or possibly turn into a full story? I'll let you guys and gals decide.**

Fleur stared out the window as the men went about setting up the tent. She was to get married in four days. This would normally be the best days of her life. But that was before her magic started going haywire.

Even now her magic was beginning to unravel. She glanced down as her hand shook from the tremors that were pulsating throughout her body. If one stared they could see the small golden pulses adorning her skin.

Bill tried to be there for her, he really did. But, it was something that was ingrained into the very essence of her race. Her magic was not liking the fact that she was bonding to Bill. In fact, her magic and Veela nature were telling her she belonged to another.

Fleur searched for him and when she spotted him, the tremors ceased for a moment. He had a content smile as he mingled among the various Weasley boys. He could see Hermione's busy hair shaking back and forth. Fleur giggled as she could clearly read the expression on her face. 'Boys'

She sighed. As she leaned into the window, her heart rate sped up. The boy that her magic was calling to seemed so small from here. His raven colored hair, followed by his piercing green eyes caused her to close her eyes momentarily and shudder at the sensations of just thinking about the boy were causing her.

"It's not going to work between us is it Fleur?" Bill asked.

Fleur spun to see Bill standing in the doorway, his expression hard to read.

Bill could see Fleur panting slightly, he could literally smell her arousal, he knew exactly who is was for though.

"I'm sorry Bill. I am trying to control it, but the tremors are getting worse. I have spoken to Mama. Bill, if I cannot solve this soon... I will go insane." Fleur trailed off. She suddenly began to cry. Bill was on her in a second, pulling her into a hug.

It didn't last long however, as a pulse knocked him backwards onto his back. Fleur looked down at him and began apologizing like a mad woman.

Bill brushed it off and stood up. "Fleur, how can we solve this?" He asked.

The look on his face made Fleur even more depressed. She wanted to go to him, to hold him, but her magic would not let her.

"Bill, there is only one way to solve this. But, it could not go the way that you see it." Fleur began. She hoped Bill would not freak out.

"Go on." He said calmly. He watched her as she began to pace back and forth.

"Bill... I.. I have to sleep with him in order to begin the first part of acceptance of the debt I own him." She paused to look at him. He sat calmly waiting for her to continue. His silence was killing her though.

"And what is the second part?" He asked, his voice cold as steel. This caused a slight tremor of fear to spread through her body.

"My magic should recognize the debt as being paid. But... there is also another possibility. It could very well form a bond to him. Bill, I don't want that. If that were to happen. It would be devastating to you as well as me. And when you think about it. Harry as well. I'm sure you have seen how close Ginny and himself are becoming. Can I really take that away from him?" Fleur trailed off as she stared out the window.

"Is there anything else?" Bill asked calmly, no emotion in his voice.

Fleur closed her eyes tight before nodding. "I'm not sure how much longer I can control my Veela nature. If I don't solve this peacefully soon. It will take over and I will have no control of my actions." She spun to face Bill with a steel resolve in her eyes. "If I have to do this I will do it my way. I will not let my Veela side control me. Think about it Bill. What would happen if we were all eating dinner and I suddenly lost control? What do you see happening if I suddenly grabbed Harry, threw him on the table, ripped his pants off, and impaled myself onto him in front of everyone? Could you deal with that? What about your family?" She spat.

Fleur broke down crying and collapsed onto the bed. Her nerves were shot and her life seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Bill turned and headed for the door. Fleur looked up. "So.. what do we do Bill?" She asked.

Bill paused to look at her. "As much as it pains me to do. This must be done." He held up his hand as Fleur started to speak. "Don't Fleur. I know how noble you are. In fact it is going to be harder to convince him. Have you seen the pride of that boy." Bill paused to think. "I will talk to him, explain everything. Than, I will send him here." He paused to take a breath, he didn't realize that he had been shaking. "Fleur, I want you to be with him. Solve this debt problem... and if it turns into a full bond. I will not be angry. I could never be angry with you Fleur."

Bill Weasley turned and strode out the door, leaving a crazy Fleur in his wake.

__

"Harry, Can I have a word with you?" Harry was startled out of his game of exploding snap with Ron.

"Oi Bill! What do you want? Can you not see we have something important going on here?" Ron angrily asked.

"Sorry Ron. But I need to speak to Harry in private." Bill turned to look at Harry.

Harry glanced at Ron before turning back to Bill. "Ok." Harry got up and after making apologies and promising to play him later. Harry followed Bill back towards the house.

The pair made their way into the house and into one of the many side rooms. Bill quickly through up privacy wards. Harry watched the spell work and was a bit confused. Finally, Bill finished and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I know this is going to sound strange. But... I need you to sleep with Fleur."

Harry didn't move, he did not breathe. Finally, Bill snapped his fingers and Harry seemed to explode with a question of 'WHAT?'

So Bill calmly explained everything to Harry. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. That shock quickly turned to guilt when he realized how the debt had happened.

"So when I saved her in the maze her magic recognized the formation of a life debt. And now it won't let her become married unless she pays off that debt." Harry paused in thought. "Why can she not simply say thanks. Or better yet. I could tell her 'all debts are paid?'" Harry was hopeful but the look on Bill's face suggested otherwise.

"I am sorry Harry. But it does not work that way." Bill began.

Harry sighed and plopped down on an old overturned bucket. "I don't know what to do Bill."

"It's easy Harry. Do as I asked. Once it is done we will know whether it's permanent or not. It could be that simple or that complicated."

The pair talked for a while longer before Harry asked if he could give it a day to think. Bill told him that was fine since the wedding wasn't until this weekend."

__

Fleur bolted upright in her sleep, her breaths were coming ragged and short. Bill was up immediately to tend to her. He made to grab her shoulders only to find himself flying backwards before slamming into the wall.

He could not move. He watched, as he lay pinned against the wall, as a very different Fleur stood up from the bed.

She was dressed in a pink silk nightie. She turned to glance at him and Bill had to gulp. The Fleur looking back at him looked primal. He realized then that it had happened. Fleur had lost the battle for control of her true nature.

He watched as she made her way towards the door. He tried to speak only to find out he had been silenced.

She opened the door and left, leaving a silenced, pinned Bill screaming after her.

…...

Harry was having trouble sleeping. Sure, part of it was due to the fact that Ron snores louder than a locomotive. But, it was also thinking about Fleur. Could he really go through with Bill's suggestion? He didn't have a moment longer to think as the door suddenly opened to reveal the very person of his thoughts.

Ron grunted and sat up in his bed. He made to speak on to find himself flying backwards before crashing through the window. Harry heard a sickening thud. He made for his wand only to find himself thrown back against his bed. His arms and legs were quickly bound.

He glanced at Fleur as she approached him. Something was very different about her. She had sinister predatory grin on her face. Harry suddenly found his pajamas ripped from his body, leaving him exposed to the woman.

Fleur brought her hand down to his thigh and began to trail her fingers along his leg. She growled and ripped her nightie off.

At the sight of her naked form Harry was silenced. He had never seen a woman laid bare before. This was something knew to him entirely. Things suddenly happened very fast.

In one swift motion, Fleur straddled his lap. Harry made to speak when he winced as Fleur grabbed his length. He gasped as she quickly impaled herself upon him.

Harry involuntarily closed his eyes at this. Fleur gasped and grunted a primal noise. Unfortunately this was loud enough to draw the rest of the house.

Harry opened his eyes and looked past Fleur. Molly and the rest were standing in the doorway, speechless.

It was then that Harry felt the magic swirling around him. The windows began to rattle. The walls shook. Something big was about to happen. He chanced a glance at the doorway again to see Molly pounding away at some invisible barrier.

He looked up at Fleur who had her head tilted back while moaning incomprehensible words while shaking violently as she rocked back and forth.

He felt his own magic began to pulse in rhythm with hers. Fleur's head snapped down to face him. He could see magic swirling in her pupils as she grunted and moaned as she rode him. The air was crackling with magic.

As Harry finally understood. Fleur's debt was being called in, not just that. But they were becoming bonded. He realized then that his life would never be the same again.

Fleur felt her release hit. She threw her head back and bellowed a ungodly roar. Harry was momentarily shocked before throwing his head back and grunting loud his release as well.

The resulting combination caused a magical backlash that shattered the windows, knocking the gathered Weasley's down all in one go.

The wave spread from the Burrow and washed over the English countryside. Several objects emitted high pitch shrieks before exploding.

Voldemort was torturing Peter when he screamed and collapsed to the floor. Peter ran to his master, which turned out to be a mistake. Voldemort grabbed Peter's arm and pressed the dark mark. The dark lord tried to draw power from his followers but it was of no use. All across the countryside and world his followers began to suddenly scream and drop dead. Chaos rained throughout the wizarding world.

As the wave spread it was felt by Wizard's all over the world. As each began to wonder what it was they felt. Another confrontation was taking place.

Molly finally managed to stand and stormed into the room. It looked as if a small nuke had went off. She glared at the two naked forms laying on the bed. Harry was laying on back as Fleur snuggled against him. The two acted as if they had no care in the world.

"What is this madness? What have you done? Where's Ron?" Molly demanded.

Harry glanced at her and shrugged. He turned back to Fleur. "Are you ready to leave my love?" He asked. Fleur's smile told him everything.

Molly was not having it. "What do you mean leave? You cannot leave. What about my Ginny. You are supposed to marry her!" Molly spat.

Harry turned towards the woman. Instead of looking at Molly. He looked past her.

"Hermione. I'm leaving, I will only ask you this once. But, I'm never coming back. You have a choice. You can come with Fleur and I or you can stay here and continue to live in a world that's imploding upon itself.

Hermione was slightly surprised at the commanding tone in his voice. She had stuck with Harry through so much. She had been there when others had left him alone. While she might have feelings for Ron she could not deny that she cared for Harry.

She moved over to Harry. He took her hand and she felt a pulse of magic flow through her. She shivered at the sensation.

"More of that later. For now though, we have to go." Harry said. He stood up and wandlessly, robes appeared on Fleur and himself.

He turned to look at Arthur and Bill. "Goodbye Arthur, Bill." He glanced past them to the twins. "Keep the laughs coming with your joke shop guys." He turned back to Arthur. "We're leaving Arthur. Tell the wizarding world that Voldemort is dead and never coming back. Tell them that the boy-who-lived is gone forever. Do not try to find me or my mates. You will not like the consequences if you do."

With a crack the three were gone. Molly stood there staring for a moment before she broke down in sobs. How was she going to get any money now?

**Epilogue...**

Five years had passed in the wizarding world. With all the prominent figures dropping dead, bearing the dark mark. It changed the wizarding world forever. Fudge was kicked out of office quickly replaced by someone who had a head on their shoulders.

Hogwarts returned to normal. Rumors of the Harry spread for years. People often wondered where Harry and his two witches went. So did the rest of the wizarding world.

…...

**Pacific Ocean... Location Unknown...**

"Harry, Athena's hungry. Can you hold her while Dobby get's the milk ready?" Fleur asked Harry as she sat down in a chair next to him.

Harry Potter sat in his chair on a beach watching the waves crash against the shore. He took his six month old daughter as Fleur sighed and got into a comfortable position to feed the baby.

A little blond blur went flying by, followed by a raven haired blur. Harry smiled at his two oldest children. Brin was a exact copy of Fleur. Blond hair, blue eyes. Her Veela nature making itself evident. He turned to his son James. He had Harry's piercing green eyes, but had Hermione's bushy hair. Even if it was black like his.

Speaking of Hermione, he turned as Hermione's mother Evelyn, helped her a very pregnant Hermione settle down in her chair. Hermione was seven months pregnant with their daughter. A daughter that they were going to name 'Lily Hermione Potter'

Harry's life was pretty good. He had married both witches in a small private ceremony.

Hermione's parents had come to live with them on the island. Fleur's parents had opted to stay in Paris. Gabrielle would often come to visit. She had quickly fell in love with Brin and soon after, Athena.

Yes, life was good for one Harry Potter. He had spent seventeen years wanting love and family. He finally had it. And it was all thinks to the good deed of saving someone's life.


End file.
